


I am An Idiot

by Nicknack2814



Series: Fremione One Shots. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicknack2814/pseuds/Nicknack2814
Summary: "Oh dear Merlin no! It can't be! This can't be happening!" Fred cried in shock."What is happening?! Why do I have your twin's handwriting on my forehead Fred?! Why is it the same as yours?!" Hermione hissed.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Fremione One Shots. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	I am An Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my fanfiction.net stories copied over.

"No bloody way!" Fred gasped, his eyes wide and his face pale. He was unable to drag his attention away from the frizzy haired witch sat barely a few seats away from him, her own face red with anger.

"Fred Weasley! What the hell have you done to me?!" Hermione seethed.

The whole of the Gryffindor table had begun to still, watching closely as the bookworm and the joker continued to stare at each other. Ron and Harry were trying not to laugh, Ginny was looking mildly perplexed. Hermione was practically ready to strangle the man, 'I am an idiot' written across her forehead in the exact same handwriting that Fred was currently sporting across his.

"Oh dear Merlin no! It can't be! This can't be happening!" Fred cried in shock.

"What is happening?! Why do I have your twin's handwriting on my forehead Fred?! Why is it the same as yours?!" Hermione hissed.

"It's George's fault!" Fred said quickly. "He wrote it!"

"I'm not complaining about that, I'm complaining about the fact that he wrote it on yours and it ended up on mine!" Hermione barked.

"Also his fault," Fred huffed. "It was him who cast that bloody spell."

"What bloody spell?!" Hermione shrieked, the whole table deathly quiet now and the silence leaking out into the rest of the hall.

"Come on Freddie, it'll be a laugh, you said," Fred growled at George, who had the decency to look guilty. "You never know, it probably won't even work, you said. The chance of your _soulmate_ actually being someone you already know is practically zero, you said. It never happens, you said..."

"Did you just say soulmate?" Hermione squeaked.

"He cast that stupid soulmate spell on me, for a laugh," Fred said, his eyes flicking worriedly to Hermione who was looking as though she might hyperventilate at any moment. "You know the one? Where everything that happens to you also happens to them for twenty four hours-"

"I know what spell it is Fred..." Hermione growled through gritted teeth. "Why the hell would you think that spell was funny?! That is not a spell you cast for a fucking laugh!"

"I just wanted to see if it would work," George said. "And I figured it would be a funny story to tell his kids when he finally found her."

"This isn't the kind of spell you mess around with George! It's life changing!" Hermione cried. "What are we supposed to do now?!"

"Kiss and make up?" George offered, in a tone far too innocent for anyone's liking. "Get married, buy a house, have lots of babies-ow!" George grumbled, rubbing his arm where Fred had hit him.

"You are going to pay for this dearly, brother mine," Fred glared.

"What's the big deal?" George said. "At least now you both know, and you don't have to go wondering off to find loads of other people before maybe finding each other..."

"What's the big..." Fred groaned in exasperation. " _George!_ Neither of us are mature enough to handle this properly!"

"Speak for yourself!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise Miss Prefect was so psyched at the prospect of being with a prankster for the rest of her bloody life," Fred bit back and Hermione's face fell. "Yeah, thought so."

"Fred-" George tried.

"Look, all I'm saying is, five years from now, even two years from now, we'd have been different people..." he shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "we could have found each other on our own with a little more life experience, at least enough to see past our obvious hang ups."

"You know, the two of you should really do more research on things like this before you cast spells for a laugh," Hermione sighed, standing up from her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" George huffed.

"Soulmate bonds are strong, stronger than any other bond on this planet," Hermione said as she climbed across the table, much to the shock of the surrounding students. "It means that all the superficial stuff is instantly forgotten the minute that bond begins." She sat down next to Fred who was looking at her with wide eyes and an expression that made her wonder if she'd grown a second head.

"How d'you begin a bond?" George frowned.

"Like this..." Hermione smirked before leaning in and pressing her lips to Fred's. George let out a hearty chuckle as Fred's momentary surprise instantly faded away and he kissed Hermione back for all he was worth.

The hall erupted, particularly the Gryffindor table, but the couple didn't care much at all.


End file.
